As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system associated with a business is typically referred to as an enterprise system. A large amount of effort may be spent when deploying software in an enterprise system to provide for a smooth and seamless deployment. A major component of deploying software in an enterprise system may include determining whether the configuration can support the software, whether deploying the software would cause any problems, etc. Typically, the software is either configured prior to installation or after installation. Regardless of when the software is configured, system issues are detected only after the product has been installed. For example, the system issues may include configuration issues, network topology issues, issues with credentials, issues with permissions, domain trust issues, network performance issues (e.g., network issues or hardware issues), and the like.